User blog:Fanmail
r estava ouvindo musica com fone de ouvido. então duas meninas aparcarem menina 1: r será que você pode trocar de lugar comigo r: tudo bem b: ei! r sente aqui cara. r: cara eu estou muito animado com essa viagem . b: eu também, e você senhor chocolate? s: sim eu também billy. b: olha lá é o carteiro. c: olá amiguinhos, ei b você ainda esta com esse boneco idiota? b: o senhor chocolate não é um boneco. (c ri e da um soco no boneco jogando no chão) senhor chocolate é só oque faltava. vira homem cara. (r pega o boneco e da o b) não ligue para ele, você esta bem senhor chocolate? s: sim obrigado r, você é um bom amigo.(billy olha com rosto feliz) (r sorrir) (p pega um apito e apita) parem de fazer bagunça, você deçe dai e você ligue isso. e: é a professora agindo como protetora. nossa to doida com r, como eu o amo. ele não sabe mas eu escrevi uma carta, aonde eu declaro meu amor para ele, e pretendo o entregar nessas ferias em um momento oportuno. r: oque é isso e: é uma carta e é para você (r lé) r: eve eu também te amo e quero ficar com você pra sempre eve grita e: eu quero amar ele tanto. (todos olham para ela). ha não é nada. (ela senta rápido.) aeromoça: passageiros sentem se que o avião vai decolar. r: billy me acorde quando chegarmos. (r começa a ter pesadelos que o avião estava explodindo) (r acorda e grita esse avião vai explodir) c: cale essa boca idiota, não é hora de brincadeiras. r: não é brincadeira carteiro é verdade, eu vi. (carteiro levanta) cale se se não eu quebro sua cara. r: eu to falando serio esse avião vai explodir. (carteiro da um soco nele e começam a brigar algumas pessoas os seguram.) p: parem por favor. segurança: infelizmente vocês vão se retirados do avião. (eles então retiram eles e o billy e a eve seguem eles) c: veja oque você fez por sua cousa fomos expulso do avião. r: minha culpa? foi você que me bateu. c: por que você ficou falando bobagems. r: não é bobagem é verdade, eu tive um sonho. E nesse sonho eu vi o avião explodindo . p: um sonho. e: eu acredito nele, (ela pensa) meu futuro noivo( ela grita alto) como eu o amo. (Todos olham para ela.) s: ele é amigo do billy eu acredito nele. c: isso é bobagem, e se você continuar a falar isso eu vou te fazer de saco de pancada. r: se você fosse homem pra isso. c: carter veio furioso e os dois começaram a brigar. (eve e professora foram para separar) b: lá vai eles e nós ficamos aqui (ai o avião explodiu) (todos pararam e ficaram olhando) po: tudo bem, eu sou o agente ... e esse é o meu parceiro o agente..... Estamos investigando o incidente com o avião. fiquem a vontade... p: o que você disse? po: então r o que aconteceu no voo r; eu tive uma premonição conseguimos sair do avião depois ele explodiu. po; interessante. vamos investigar oque ouve vocês podem ir. tome o meu cartão. r esta assitindo televisão quando vê uma noticia rer: hoje a professora... foi encontrada morta em sua casa, a policia disse que ela foi esqfaqueada acideltamnete. r: oque a professora por que? será que . perai a professora estava sentada na frente do carteiro e... caranba é isso a morte está matando os sobreviventes na ordem que estavamos no avião porque essa é a ordem que deveriamos morrer. tenho que contaqr isso para os outros. (ele pega o telefone) alo eive liga para todo mundo diga para nos reunirmos. r: então pessoal o negocio é o seguinte vamos todos morrer. eve: que noticia animadora. c: eu já disse pare com essa besteira. r: é real voce viu oque aconteceu. c: aquilo foi só uma concidencia e nada mais , vou te mostrar que sou dono do propio destino ele tira as mãos do volante e o carro começa a quase bater em outros carros (todos gritam carteiro para, para carteiro.) c: eu disse para vocês nada aconteceu. eu sou o dono do meu próprio destino e morro quando quiser. (o carro para na linha do trem) eve: tá bom carteiro você já mostrou oque queria, agora vamos sair daqui. (carter tenta ligar o carro mas ele não pega então ) r: carter não brinca esta vindo um trem. c: não estou brincando, o carro não quer pegar. eles conseguem sair mas billy b: conseguimos sair não podemos é perder a cabeça (o trem passa em um pedaço do carro e corta a cabeça do bille.) r:billy não , billy você é meu melhor amigo. c: então é verdade a morte que nos matar. eu sinto muito pelo seu amigo. droga sou idiota. (r caminha para longe do carteiro) r: eu disse para você talvez agora você queira me escutar. poli: você viu já é dois mortos que estavam naquele vooou. polis: oque você acha que isso, acha que é o menino da premo.. poli: estou começando desconfiar que ele matou a professora e seu melhor amigo só para que todos acreditem que é amorte que esta vindo atrás de todo mundo. porque assim sua historia da premonição fica sendo verdadeira. polis: enão nos vamos pegalo. poli: sim , o baile de formatura dos meninos é amanha com certeza o nosso menininho da premo.. vai atacar mais um de seus amigos, quando ele atacar a gente pega ele. pols: você é tão inteligente . c: bom estamos aqui, espero que não aconteça nada. r: eu acho dificil ,eu estou com medo. e: r não tenha medo nós estamos aqui, ainda somos seus amigos. c: sim, estamos aqui e se preciso for vamos desafiar a morte. r: agora eu entendo porque os amigos é uma das coisas mais inportantes da vida, tudo bem vamos lá. quero que saibam que cnão sobrevivemos quero dizer que vocês foram os melhores amigos que tive até hoje. c: e pensar que a pouco tempo a gente era inimigo. agora que comecei a conhecelo melhor até que um cara legal. di: ei vocÊ arume aquili ali, bom esta ficando tudo muito bom , eu sou o diretor dessa escola e stou prestes a aposentar , ouve uma epoca que essa escola era um reduto bem inportante todos estudavam e eram bem educados. hoje em dia tudo mundou niguem respeita nada muros pinxados professores serial killers. mais antes que essa escola acabe eu irei formar a esperança da nação a ultima leva dos alunos inteligentes e profesores inteligentes. ei voce cuide de tudo em quanto vou a toalheite. (uma neblina se forma e se torna uma mulher) r: é a morte ela veio pessoalmente nos matar. m: olá, estavá procurando vocês c: não seja por isso, eu posso me perder rapidinho. r: carteiro, não lembra do que falamos iremos , se preciso for lutaremos com a morte. c; é que o medo me fez esquecer,(gostaria de esquecer isso) m: calma, vai ficar tudo bem e além do mais vocês podem escolher como morrer. mortos por min ou assasinados por min. e:nossa são tantas opições que não consigo me decidir. m:não inporta vou acabar com tudo agora ela tira a lamina e tenta matalos lo: e agora o memonto que todos esperqavam lof:sim a escolha da rainha do baile.rumflei os tambores. lo: e a rainha do baile da escola... e do ano de ... é . lo:lof: a morte. as luzes vão para a morte que estava prestes a matar. m: eu ? mas eu nem me escrevi em nada. lo:venha até o palco receber a coroa. losf:e não estamos falando de uma mulher idosa. lo olha para ele com rosto estranho lof:o que? é so pro pessoal não confundi.(ficar sabendo) m: hoho,hoho, eu quero agradecer a todos, mamae eu consegui. eu ia matar aquelas pessoas ali do fundo do salão mais agora estou disposta aperdoalos. (alguem joga uma lata de tina na cabeça dela ela fica toda suja de sangue) e: droga ela tinha nos perdoado, que coisa horrivel quem faria uma coisa horrivel dessa. c: quemserá ne (carte segurando uma corda e suando muito) a morte estoura o bolda e grita furiosa. m: perdoa nada agora vou matar todos vocês. r: gente vamos sair daqui, ali por aquela janela.(carteir e r pulam a janela, e abri a porta do outro lado) e:não seria melhor sair pela porta. ele envoca uma grande energia e começa matar todos esmagado com mesas ferros e eletrocutados. r:agora que todos morreram vou atras daqueles meninos.( a morte se vai) (o diretor sai do banheiro feliz) d: (então queridos alunos vamos festezar como se fosse seus ultimo dia de vida) oque ouve aqui? só enquanto eu fui no banheiro tudo isso aconteceu? ainda bem que eu estava no banheiro. r:gente o que vamos fazer agora? c:não sei mas não podemos voltar para lá. e: é mais temos que fazer alguma coisa, até porque ele deve estar indo atras da gente agora. r: então teremos que lutar. c:lutar com a morte? (r para e todos param depois dele) r:eu não tenho medo, lenbra do que você falou que iremos lutar com a morte até a morte então não podemos recuar,vocÊ mesmo disse eu decido se vou morrer ou não. c: oque esta acontecendo na cidade que fumaça estranha será aquela. e:a morte está destruindo toda a cidade, veja a fumaça esta vindo na nossa direção. r:pode vim o pau vai quebrar. (a morte surge na estrada andando lentamente) m:se preparem porque vão morrer. (ela usa o poder e levita uma placa de transito que perfura carteiro) r:carteiro? c:droga, nem tivem nem chance. (r tenta da um soco na morte que bate nele com um carro jogando na arvore e prensando ele com o carro.) e: é facil para você lutar usando poderes, quero ver nós bater sem usar. m:você que sabe. (morte bate em eve com muitos golpes e eve cai) r: droga, se continuarmos assim vamos morrer. c:ele está certo a situação não esta nada boa, (e consegue da um soco) agora melhorou(e toma um chute da morte) piorou de novo(e bate)melhoru , piorou,melhorou, ha já chega.(a morte derrupa e definitivamente) m:agora chega vou matalos de uma vez. r:morte, deve aver um geito de agente vencer você, pelo menos da gente permanecer vivo. m:não tem jeito vocês vão morrer de qualquer forma, anãocer que.... r:que chegamos ao acordo certo. que tal assim, eu me sacrifico e voce deixa meus amigos em paz. c:não r não faça essa bobagem, eu nos tres sobrevivemos ou todos morremos. r:eu comecei isso tudo lá no avião então eu devo pagar. m:eu aceito. e:não eu, eu, eu tenho que falar com ele que o amo, r, tenho um segredo que quero que saiba. leia essa carta. r:você me ama,.... e:então.... r:então bem te amo eu nunca falei isso mais sempre gostei de você. m:que coisa mas melosa já acabou. espere tenho que ir agora .(a morte sumiu) c:voces viram parece que coisas como amor deixa a morte com nojo, acho que vencemos. r:tudo isso graças a vocês. vamos nos beijar e. (quando estão perto de se beijarei um carro tenta atropelar o r mais carter o salva.) r: oque voce fez agora começou tudo de novo. c:então de quem é a vez agora de morrer( uma arvore cai em cima da e e amata. r se levanta e é atropelado por outro carro. o carro bate e explode e a exploão mata carteiro.) (morte aparece, pensaram que iam sobreviver, eu só tinha ido fazer fazer xixi agora voltei) Category:Furacão